Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded/RoadToDawn (2)/Part 10
Coded002.png Sora enters the castle library.jpg Status Matrix.PNG Kingdom Hearts Re coded Novel Artwork.jpg This Story Was Waiting To Come To A Close! - Pedrokingdomhearts Extra Stuff Congratulacionez, Amigos! You just ended KHREC in style with me here. But, desteny is always left to change! So, the game has ended, but not your task! So save the game after the cute looking credits and lets get this show on the road. Quests Listed in the boss templates. Keychains #Oathkeeper: If not obtained already form Data Roxas, can be obtained by completing Castle Oblivion's Score Attack #Metal Chocobo: In one of the treasure blocks on Layer 27 at Olympus Coliseum #Lionheart: Can be obtained for 348000 SP in a Level 4 system sector on the red door in the Alleyway of Traverse Town #Ultima Weapon: Can be obtained for 1500000 SP in a Level 4 system sector on the Upper Level of the Hollow Bastion Entrance Hall. Finish Comands Energy Bomb: Can obtain for 300 SP in a Level 1 system sector on the Item Workshop in Traverse Town Faith: Can obtain for 600 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the Cave Entrance in Agrabah Meteor Rain: Can obtain for 56000 SP in a Level 3 system sector at the Secret Place in Destiny Islands Zone of Ruin: Can obtain for 620000 SP in a Level 4 system sector at the Cave Gauntlet in Agrabah Star Rave: Can obtain from a Rare Prize Block at the Tea PArty Garden in Wonderland Spinner Saw: Can obtain for 3600 SP in the Traverse Town system sector in the Hollow Bastion pt II chapter D-Fira: Can obtain for 1800 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the Aimless Path in Wonderland D-Firaga: Can obtain by getting all 99 dalmations from Scratch Cards in Tag Mode D-Blizzara: Can obtain for 1100 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the High Tower in Hollow Bastion D-Thundara: Can obtain for 74000 SP in a Level 3 system sector at the Vestibule in Olympus Coliseum D-Thundaga: Can obtain for 99000 munny from shops after completing the game Accessories Armor Bangle: Can obtain for 10000 SP in a Level 3 system sector on the Tree House entrance in Destiny Islands Energy Earring: Can obtain for 600 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the Cave Gauntlet in Agrabah Counter Ring: Can obtain for 62000 SP in a Level 3 system sector at the Palace Gates in Agrabah Command Ring: Can obtain for 900 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the High Tower in Hollow Bastion Payback Ring: Can obtain for 1900 SP in the Wonderland system sector in the Hollow Bastion pt II chapter Power Armlet: Can obtain for 90 SP in a Level 1 system sector on the Shack Door in Destiny Islands Wizard's Armlet: Can obtain for 280 SP in a Level 1 system sector on the Accessory Shop door in Traverse Town Safeguard Armlet: Can obtain for 700 SP in a Level 1 system sector in the Bizarre Room in Wonderland Half-moon Armlet: Can obtain 13900 SP in a Level 3 system sector at the Lotus Forest in Wonderland Strike Armlet: Can obtain for 7000 SP in a Level 3 system sector at the Vestibule in Olympus Coliseum CMOS Armlet: Can obtain 2100 SP in a Level 1 system sector at Cave Hall of Beginnings in Agrabah CMOS Necklace: Can obtain for 2300 SP in the Destiny Islands system sector in the Hollow Bastion pt II chapter Immortal Charm: Can obtain for 5100 SP in the Agrabah system sector in the Hollow Bastion pt II chapter Eternity Charm: Can obtain for 50000 munny in the shops after winnig the game Fire Charm: Can obtain for 300 SP in a Level 1 system sector in the Second District of Traverse Town Blizzard Charm: Can obtain for 300 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the Hotel Entrance in Traverse Town Thunder Charm: Can obtain by completing Cid's first quest Heavy Chain: Can obtain by completing Alice's second quest Zip Watch: Can obtain for 7000 SP in a Level 3 system sector at the Third District of Traverse Town Compass: Can obtain for 1200 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the Hedge Maze in Wonderland Feather Chain: Can obtain by completing Selphie's first quest Night Lenses: Can obtain by completing Aladdin's second quest Adamant Belt: Can obtain for 200 SP in a Level 1 system sector at the Cave Entrance in Agrabah Liberty Crown: Can obtain by completing Philocetes third quest Heat Sink Belt: Can obtain by getting all Ending Cards in Castle Oblivion Trophies #Rare Prize Roundup: Find and destroy all Rare Rrize Blocks in the game #Lord of Loot: Obtain all enemy drops on all difficulties #Sector Sweeper: Clear all system sectors in the game #Sultan of Slot: Fill all slots in the Stat Matrix #Cheater: Obtain and use all five Cheat Tuners #Champion Collector: Obtain 70% of items #Avatar Collector: Obtain 50% of avatar parts through Tag Mode #Avatar Sweeper: Clear all system sectors in Tag Mode #Icer of Titans: Clear Layer 30 in Olympus Coliseum #Eliminator's End: Defeat an Eliminator in a system sector #Twilight Triumph: Defeat Data Roxas in Castle Oblivion #Justice for All: Defeat every type of enemy #Coverter Lvl.100: Upgrade one of your commands to Level 100 #Coverter CR Lvl.100: Upgrade one of your CR type commands to Level 100 #Command Master: Upgrade every command to CR #Closed Book: Win the game #Quest Bester: Comeplete all quests in the game #Proud Achievement: Beat every world on Proud mode #Crirical Acclaim:: Beat all worlds on Critical mode (Doing this will also unlock the Proud Achievement trophy, Making it easyer doing just this trophy.) #Fatal Flawless: Clear one world with Sora at 1 HP #Technician: Beat every world with Sora at Level 15 or lower #W1 Speed Runner: Clear Destiny Islands in 5 minutes of less #W2 Speed Runner: Clear Traverse town in 15 minutes or less #W3 Speed Runner: Clear Wonderland in 15 minutes or less #W4 Speed Runner: Clear Olympus Coliseum in 10 minutes or less #W5 Speed Runner: Clear Agrabah in 15 minutes or less #W6 Speed Runner: Clear Hollow Bastion in 15 minutes or less #W7 Speed Runner: Clear Hollow Bastion pt II in 30 minutes or less #W8 Speed Runner: Clear Castle Oblivion in 10 minutes or less Signs of Whats Next Get 20/30 Trophies and go to theater mode. The ???s will have turned into this: thumb|600px|left <= Part 9 | Main Page | Table of Chapters | Extra Part => Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded walkthroughs